mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Territorial evolution of Neubayern (New World Map Game)
This is a list of the evolution of the borders of the United Reich of New Bayern. This lists each change to the internal and external borders of the country, as well as status and name changes. It also shows the surrounding areas that eventually became part of the Reich. Each stage has a map, to show what the specific makeup of the country was at any given time. Neubayern was originally much smaller than its current area, and was formed after the unification of thirteen independent states to form the Reich. After unification, the Reich expanded eastward, enlarging its borders multiple times, both through peaceful means and annexation. The original thirteen states grew into sixty states and city-states. Many of these were at first independent duchies and kingdoms which were incorporated into the Reich. Some states were also formed through the division of existing ones, or the merger thereof. 9th century To be completed ;18 January 870 The original thirteen states that will form the Empire — Löwehausen, Königstadt, Leeder, Württemberg, Einsbach, Münster, Kreinland, Altenberg, Neustadt, Hoffmann, Baden, Blumenhoff and Essen — sign the Treaty of Löwehausen, an agreement that bind them to a union to take effect the following year. Delegates from all thirteen states meet in Löwehausen to draft a constitution. ;18 January 871 The Imperial Constitution (Reichsgrundgesetz) comes into effect and the United Reich is proclaimed. The House of Hohensberg, recently formed after the renaming of the House of Löwehausen by Letters Patent, is elected the new imperial house of Neubayern by the leaders of the states. Löwehausen's capital, Munich, is made the imperial capital. ;5th August 871 The Duchy of Drensgau requests protection from the Reich. Reichsparlament agrees to grant Drensgau military protection from hostile neighbours. However, the Reich government begins to slowly remove power from the Duke's court, placing it upon itself. ;6th October 872 The Grand Duchy of the Netherlands declares war upon Drensgau. Neubayern one week later launches a surprise attack upon Netherlander capital, New Amsterdam, completely overwhelming it. ;13th October 872 The Netherlands surrenders and is reduced to an "Autonomous Region". ;2nd May 873 The Netherlands is annexed to the Reich. ;5th April 873 The Lord of Lübeck offers his allegiance to the Kaiser of Neubayern. It is accepted, and Lübeck is admitted into the Reich as the Free State of Lübeck. ;7th August 873 Drensgau is pressured to give up most of its powers to Neubayern, being now completely surrounded by the Reich. Drensgau becomes more and more dependent upon the Reich government. ;2nd January 874 Drensgau one month before is threatened with attack by Neubayern unless it agrees to be annexed into the Reich. The Reich spreads propaganda to damage Drensgauan faith in their government. On 2nd January an uprising begins against the Ducal government and ultimately the Duchy falls, and the Duke abdicates. The revolutionary government which is subsequently installed declares its allegiance to the Kaiser. Drensgau is incorporated into Neubayern as the Free State of Drensgau. Category:New World (Map Game)